La Voz De Tu Corazón
by Aly Gehabich
Summary: Shun es un famoso cantante. Alice una joven que sueña con serlo. El destino los unira en una hermosa historia de amor en la cual tendran que superar los obstaculos que esta les impone en su camino para ser feliz. Los personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores
1. Chapter 1

**" La voz de tu corazón"Capitulo 1: "El casting"**

**Alice Gehabich es una chica muy hermosa que sueña con ser cantante. Tiene el cabello ondulado naranja, los ojos marrones y de tez blanca. Lleva puesto una musculosa marrón con una camperita corta blanca y un capri blanco con botinetas marrones. Estaba en su casa ,en la cocina para ser exactos, hasta que vio en el diario algo que le llamo la atención.**

**"Se busca voz femenina para recital en Londres"**

**-tengo que ir-dijo para si misma.**

**Como ya era mayor de edad(tiene 20), su abuelo no dudo en dejarla ir. La acompaño al aeropuerto y vio como su única nieta partía hacia Londres. El viaje seria algo largo ya que de Japón a Londres había un tramo bastante largo. Alice estaba dormida ,pero una dulce voz la hizo despertar.**

**-Señorita, ya llegamos-dijo un hombre de cabello plateado.**

**Klaus Von Herzen: (25 años)cabellos plateado, ojos jade. Viste un traje color gris azulado. Tiene 25 años y se encarga de una famosa empresa que lleva su apellido.**

**-Am?...ah si...gracias-dijo algo avergonzada.**

**-La ayudo?-dijo gentilmente.**

**-Gracias!-dijo con una sonrisa.**

**-No es nada!**

**Bajaron del avión, tomaron sus maletas y cada uno tomo un rumbo diferente. Alice fue al casting y Klaus a la empresa. "Ese chico es muy lindo" pensó en el camino hasta que choco con alguien de lo distraída que iba.**

**-Lo lamento-dijo el joven.**

**-Descuida esta...-pero no pudo decir mas por que cuando alzo la vista vio a un joven muy apuesto que la dejo sin palabras.**

**-Bueno debo irme.-dijo para salir corriendo ,después de haber ayudado a la joven.**

**Cuando el chico se fue, Alice se dirigió al casting.**

**-La que sigue-dijo un hombre de avanzada edad.**

**-Hola-dijo tímidamente la pelinaranja-soy Alice Gehabich.**

**-Bien empieza.**

**Al terminar la ojimarron dejo sin palabras a aquel hombre.**

**-Que no venga nadie mas ,tu quedas contratada.**

**-Gracias!-dijo alegremente.**

**Luego de eso Alice fue al departamento donde se hospedaba para contarle todo a su abuelo.**

**En otro lado.**

**-Y abuelo?-dijo un pelinegro.**

**-Ya conseguimos la voz que te acompañara en el próximo recital.**

**-Bien! Y es linda?-dijo un peliverde.**

**-No preguntes eso!...es linda-dijo un castaño.**

**-Ace, Dan ya basta!-dijo el pelinegro el cual corresponde al nombre de Shun.**

**Shun Kazami: (20 años)cabellos negro, ojos ámbar y para todas las chicas y fans muy atractivo. Viste una remera al cuerpo verde con un chaleco (de esos modernos tipos vaqueros) blanco y un jean negro con un cinturón de cadenas doradas y zapatillas blancas con verde, en la cabeza lleva un gorro (como el que lleva ,el que conoce, nacho, de Chino y Nacho) color negro. Es un famoso cantante en todo el mundo.**

**Dan Kuso: (20 años) cabello marrón, ojos rojos y el payaso del grupo. Lleva puesto una musculosa roja con una camperita de algodón mangas corta negra y un pantalón negro con decoraciones (tipo góticas, si me entienden) en rojo. Es el bajista de la banda y mejor amigo de Shun.**

**Ace Grit: (20 años)cabellos verde y ojos grises. Viste una camiseta negra con un chaleco morado(como el de Shun) y un jean negro con botinetas moradas y negras. Es como el consejero del grupo y también el baterista.**

**-Bueno pero no te enojes-haciendo como el chavo.**

**-Ustedes no cambian ¿verdad?-dijo algo molesto-y cuando la voy a conocer abuelo?**

**-Por que tanto interés Shun?-dijo picaramente el castaño.**

**-Cállate!**

**-La conocerás en 3 días, hay que preparar todo, recuerda que mañana es tu cumpleaños.**

**-Lo se no me lo recuerdes.-dijo pesadamente.**

**-Bueno...y si vamos a comprar la vestimenta para la fiesta? No queda mucho tiempo-dijo el ojigris.**

**-No quiero-dijo el ojiambar.**

**-Si anda, di que si, ándale SIIII?-decia Dan sacudiendo a Shun.**

**-Ash! Esta bien-dijo fastidiado-vamos.**

**Los chicos fueron a comprarse algo para la fiesta.**

**Con Alice.**

**-Hola Klaus que haces aquí?**

**-Vine para invitarte a una fiesta ,quieres venir?**

**-Ah...no se-decia insegura.**

**-Vamos dale , no serás ninguna molestia...enserio!**

**-Ah...ok-despidió a Klaus y este se fue."Mejor voy a comprarme algo" luego de eso se fue para ver que conseguía. Caminaba por todas las tiendas. Entro a una en la cual se puso a ver la ropa que había. Iba a sacar una camisa cuando alguien se lo prohibió.**

**-Perdón, pero esto es de hombre-dijo un joven.**

**-En serio?-este asintió-la moda de Londres es extraña(perdón si con esto ofendo a alguien).**

**-Si creo que si.**

**-Como te llamas?-dijo la pelinaranja.**

**-Eh? A ...mi nombre es Ace Fircher.**

**Ace Fircher: cabello rubio, ojos celestes con lentes. Viste una camisa a cuadros blanca y negra y unos jeans azules con zapatillas blancas.**

**-El mío Alice Gehabich, u gusto.**

**-Lo mismo digo- dijo sonriéndole.**

**Ambos hablaron por un largo rato hasta que eligieron ropa. Alice le dio su numero a Ace y se fue. Luego de eso el volvió con sus amigos.**

**-Martin, John!-llamo Ace.**

**Martín: pelo negro y ojos marrones. Viste una camisa mangas ¾ naranja con detalles en negro y unos pantalones blancos, con zapatillas naranja.**

**John: pelo rubio y ojos lila. Viste una remera azul con una campera de algodón blanca y unos jeans celestes con una botinetas negras.**

**-Que quieres?-dijo John.**

**-Ya eligieron?-pregunto el rubio, estos asintieron- bien vamos!**

**Los tres llegaron a un departamento lujoso.**

**-Por fin llegamos!-dijo el pelinegro.**

**-Si esto de disfrazarnos es difícil- dijo John sacándose la peluca rubia y mostrando su cabellos castaño.**

**-Tienes razón, si no fuera por las fans- dijo Ace sacándose la peluca rubia y mostrando su cabellos negro.**

**Así demostraron quienes eran en realidad. Luego de sacarse los lentes de contacto mostraron su color natural de ojos. Martín era Ace, John era Dan y Ace no era nada mas ni nadie menos que Shun. Luego de eso decidieron irse a dormir. Había sido un día muy duro para los tres. No era fácil para un famoso salir a la calle sin que tus fans te persigan y mas si eres un adolescente atractivo por el cual todas las chicas se morirían. En realidad nadie dijo que ser famoso era fácil…**


	2. Chapter 2

**"La voz de tu corazón" Capitulo 2: "La fiesta"**

**Alice se había despertado de lo mas feliz. Había conocido ,mientras compraba ropa, a un maravilloso chico. Además de eso era muy apuesto. Eran las 19:00 y la fiesta comenzaba a las 20:00. Se baño y se vistió con la ropa que compro. Se puso un vestido al cuerpo straple negro, a medio muslo,(el vestido tenia una decoraciones en plateados) con medias negras y sandalias del mismo color. Se dejo su cabello suelto, tal y como estaba. Diez minutos después de prepararse vino Klaus a buscarla. Ambos se fueron en su auto.**

**En el departamento de Shun.**

**-Vamos Ace, deja de prepararte tanto!- decia Dan.**

**-es verdad, ya pareces chica!-grito Shun.**

**Dan tenia un pantalón blanco con una camisa roja y zapatos blancos. Shun tenia puesto un pantalón de vestir negro con una camisa negra mangas corta y zapatos también negros.**

**-tu cállate que a ti nadie te va a ver en la oscuridad!-grito enojado el peliverde del otro lado del baño.**

**-bueno pero apúrate!-dijo el pelinegro.**

**-ya estoy-dijo feliz.**

**Ace tenia un pantalón vaquero azul, muy oscuro, con una camisa negra mangas corta y unos zapatos negros.**

**-bueno entonces vamos!-dijo Dan.**

**Entonces así los tres se fueron.**

**En la fiesta.**

**-ya llegamos Alice-informo Klaus.**

**-ok-dijo bajando del auto.**

**Entraron a la fiesta ,había mucha gente. Alice se sentía extraña. No conocía a nadie, excepto a Klaus, pero este en un momento se fue dejándola sola. "Genial, justo ahora y justo aquí me deja" pensó algo molesta la pelinaranja.**

**-quieres un trago?-dijo un chico detrás de ella.**

**-eh?-dijo sorprendida-ah!...pues...bueno.**

**-bien, ven!-dijo llevándola a la barra.**

**-como te llamas?-dijo la ojimarron mientras este pedía los tragos.**

**-Shun Kazami...gracias-hablo cuando le dieron los tragos.-espero que te guste Alice.**

**-como sabes mi nombre?-dijo algo asustada.**

**-ah...pues...yo-se dio cuenta de su error, no podía decir nada de que el era aquel joven del**

**centro comercial-revise la lista y la única que no conozco eres tu, así que imagine que ese era tu nombre.**

**-ah...ok-dijo no tan convencida-sabes por que es la fiesta?**

**-acaso vienes a una fiesta sin saber?-dijo bromeando.**

**-es que no me dijeron y tampoco me interesa mucho-dijo indiferentemente.**

**-y si no te interesa ¿por qué preguntas?-pregunto curioso.**

**-es que creo que tengo que saber.**

**-es para celebrar el cumpleaños de un joven.**

**-pues debe tener mucha plata-comento dando un sorbo a su bebida.**

**-si ,mucha. Es famoso en todo el mundo. Por eso tanto dinero.**

**-entiendo-dejando su copa en la barra- todos los ricos famosos son unos mimados que se preocupan por si mismos. Mas que seguro el cumpleañero debe ser uno de ellos.**

**-ah...y te parezco que soy así?-dijo curiosamente el ojiambar.**

**-pues no, eres muy distinto, por lo poco que hable contigo-dedicándole una sonrisa.**

**-ah gracias!-correspondiendo la sonrisa-por cierto esta fiesta es mi fiesta de cumpleaños-**

**dijo sonriéndole. Alice quedo totalmente avergonzada por lo que había dicho anteriormente.**

**-ah...ah...perdón...yo no sabia –decia roja de vergüenza.**

**-descuida esta bien jajaja no te preocupes ,es común que los adolescentes famosos sean asi.**

**Pero yo soy distinto, quizás por la vida que lleve.**

**-y...podrías contarme?**

**-pues, vivía en Japón ,me encanta la música y con unos amigos decidimos hacer una banda. De a poco nos hacíamos famosos. Pero...mi madre murió y mi abuelo se hizo cargo de mi. Vinimos aquí a Londres por que la vida era buena y tranquila. Pero ...mis fans son algo molestas. Y si te digo que me considero distinto a los demás , ósea de no ser un mimado ni nada de eso, por que ...mi madre me enseño muchas cosas y ...no quiero defraudarla aunque ya no este conmigo.**

**-entiendo...debe ser difícil ser famoso ¿o no?**

**-pues...si mucho.**

**-por curiosidad, que idioma hablas?**

**-pues ingles, japonés(obvio), francés, italiano y algo de ruso.**

**-enserio hablas ruso?-dijo contenta.**

**-pues algo, estoy aprendiendo.**

**-soy de Rusia, así que hablo ruso, obviamente-dijo con una sonrisa.**

**-es muy lindo lugar. Por cierto...a que viniste a Londres?**

**-para cumplir un sueño.**

**-ahhh...y-pero fue interrumpido.**

**-Shun! Ven vamos!-le dijo Dan llevándoselo.**

**-espera!-soltándose del agarre-nos vemos bella dama-dijo besando su mano.**

**-nos vemos-dedicándole una sonrisa como regalo por aquel dulce beso.**

**Ambos chicos se alejaron y fueron a un lugar alejado de todos.**

**-que quieres?-dijo algo molesto.**

**-tengo que presentarte a alguien-guiñándole un ojo.**

**-no me interesa nadie-yéndose del lugar.**

**-Que amargado eres!-le grito.**

**-y con orgullo!-le devolvió.**

**Quiso volver a acercarse a aquella joven que tanto le había gustado pero no la encontró.**

**10 minutos antes.**

**"Que chico tan lindo y agradable, además de educado" pensó con una sonrisa.**

**-Alice ven, te presentare a unos amigos-dijo Klaus.**

**-Ya voy-yéndose con este.**

**Habían pasado ya dos horas, la pelinaranja estaba muy aburrida.**

**-Klaus, quiero irme-dijo bostezando.**

**-esta bien, vamos-llevándola pero alguien lo llamo.**

**-hola cumpleañero-dijo sonriendo arrogantemente el peliplateado.**

**-si mi abuelo y el tuyo no fueran amigos ya te hubiera echado a patadas, a lo que venia, mi abuelo dice que quiere que vallas mañana por la tarde a hablar con el.**

**-esta bien ,a las cuatro voy allá, nos vemos-dijo arrastrando a Alice mientras maldecía casi en susurro, ya que la pelinaranja no pudo oírlo.**

**-espera Klaus!-dijo intentando zafarse del agarre del ojiverde.**

**-entonces camina!-le grito.**

**-es una dama no le grites- dijo Shun deteniendo a el peliplateado-además tu no dices que eres un caballero?**

**-cállate Kazami, o juro que te golpeare!-agarrandolo del cuello de la camisa.**

**-crees que te tengo miedo?-dijo desafiante.**

**-Klaus ya basta!-grito Alice poniéndose en el medio de ambos-vete tu solo, yo me llamo un taxi-dijo para llevarse al ojiambar con ella mientras el ojiverde se iba maldiciendo por lo bajo.**

**-estas bien?-le pregunto preocupada.**

**-descuida estoy bien-dijo tranquilamente.**

**-pero te hubiera hecho daño.**

**-eso lo dudo, aprendí artes marciales.**

**Cuando termino de decir eso se quedo viendo a la cara a la pelinaranja mientras se acercaban poco a poco...**


End file.
